


A Temporary Yet Endless Void

by hellowkatey



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: AU, Blind and Deaf, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Hurt/Comfort, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, deaf!matt, i just want my own matt murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellowkatey/pseuds/hellowkatey
Summary: Set during S2E2 when Matt loses his senses from getting shot in the head by Punisher (S2E1). You're Matt's neighbor and good friend that comes into his apartment right after his senses cut out.





	A Temporary Yet Endless Void

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/Z9yjjsTUfng <<< the scene that sparked the inspiration. May help with context if you haven't watched season 2 in a hot second.

**Matt**

Foggy slams the door behind him and I throw the suit to the side in frustration, settling down on the chair and taking deep breaths to subside the throbbing pain in my head. I've taken a lot of hits, been stabbed, sliced, and diced, but a bullet to the head has been the most insistent for me to slow down in its aftermath. I can't, though. Not with that madman out there. 

People will die. Innocent people. Cops, civilians, bad guys alike will perish and it's something I can't stand for. I won't let it happen in my own backyard. 

_Don't go to sleep on a bad concussion_. She told me once.  _Give it a good 24 at the least if you're going to be too much of a head-ass to get a CT._   

So I don't. Instead, I meditate, concentrating on my healing. Resting my body and my mind. A few hours pass and my headache comes crawling back. Time for another aspirin. 

Getting up, there is a weight to the world that I didn't quite feel before. It's like trying to hear underwater, but the sensation quickly passes. I pad into the kitchen and turn on the faucet, placing a glass under the running water. 

A roaring river erupts in my kitchen, crashing and tumbling through anything in its way. My ears ring, the sound of cars on the road below amplify until it feels as though they could be running me over right now. I quickly turn off the water. 

"Ugh," I say to myself, steadying my body and taking deep breaths. The ringing takes its time in subsiding. 

Each breath I take is the only thing I can hear. Inhale. My lungs expanding. The burn in my chest when the oxygen runs out and I release it back into the air. 

I set the glass on the cabinet, and everything seems to return to normal. Sighing in relief, I pick up the aspirin bottle from the shelf and pour out a few pills. 

A bomb goes off in my head. 

Pounding overtakes everything. A wrecking ball crashing through my walls. I listen to my own breaths become more erratic with panic like my body knows something my brain hasn't figured out yet. 

The back of my hand hits the glass and it goes tumbling off the side of the cabinet. I reach out, but it slips through my fingers and I brace for the earth-shattering noise this will produce in my sensitive ears. 

Silence. 

It should have hit by now. It should have made a noise. 

I give it another moment. Maybe the concussion has thrown off my depth perception. 

Nothing. Silence. 

A thick liquid sits on my upper lip. I know it's blood, but it lacks that characteristic metallic twang. 

It's been too long. No noise. No taste. Just buzzing. 

I step back. My chest is heavy and my mind both whirring a hundred miles a minute and feeling like it's soaked in molasses. There is only darkness, a void that I have never experienced before. I hear nothing but a low buzz. My hands and feet feel like they're covered in layers and layers of socks and gloves, only slight indications of anything touching my skin. I can't taste the blood. I can't see. 

My back hits the wall and I slide down to the floor, needing some sort of contact, anything to remind me that life is real. I open my mouth and scream. 

"Help!" I can hear it inside my head, but my ears sense nothing coming out of my mouth. I scream again. And again, this time banging on the wall with my hand, trying to find anything besides the throbbing of my head and the endless nothingness of the world around me. Tears threaten to erupt in my eyes but I push them away, too terror stricken to have my senses further blocked with mucus and tears. 

"Help." my voice is smaller now, not that I could hear it. I'm alone in a world I can't see. 

 

* * *

 

**Reader**

Ever since you came home to your neighbor, Matt Murdock laying in a haphazard heap in your living room, you always get a bit nervous to go into your own home. 

He was banged up pretty good. That black ninja mask didn't do much to protect his head and he somehow mistook your apartment for his when he chose where to pass out. Finding the Devil of Hell's Kitchen bleeding on your rug was jarring enough. You thought you were going crazy when you found out your blind neighbor was the one beneath the mask. 

That was over a year ago. Being apart of the extremely small number of individuals that know who Matt really is, you became fast friends with his college roommate, Foggy. Karen has come around a few times. She seems nice and you get along great, but considering you've had feelings for Matt for months now, you have become a little jealous of her close relationship with the guys, specifically Matt. They have a connection that you can't quite figure out. Romantic? Friendly? You hope for the latter even though you don't expect much to ever happen with Matt. He would just push you away, say it's for your safety. If being in his life means being his friend and the occasional first aid visit, then that is enough for you. 

Today is a little different than the others. Foggy called you earlier. He was on his way to meet Karen after picking up Matt half-dead from the rooftops. Not surprising, but definitely worse than the usual nights he goes out. He asked you to check on him, make sure he stayed in his apartment. You of course agreed, basically cutting your grocery shopping short as soon as you heard he was injured so severely. 

Your heart is pounding as you get to the top of the stairs, eyeing his front door. You drop your groceries in the front hallway of your apartment and walk over to his door. Knocking gently, you lean against the wall and listen to see if he's up and about. It's still at first, but a low pounding comes into focus. 

"Help!" a jagged yelp comes from inside the apartment and you don't hesitate to throw the door open and run inside. 

"Matt!" You yell, running into the hallway and turning the corner, nearly stepping in a pile of broken glass. Your eyes trail up and you find Matt sitting against the wall behind the couch, yelling and banging his hands on the wall and floor. He looks terrified, panicked. You've never seen him like this. "Matt, I'm here what's wrong?" 

It's like he has no idea you're there. You step forward slowly, cautiously reaching out to him. You've accidentally snuck up on him before, which resulted in you practically getting thrown before he realized it was you and stopped himself, pulling you to his chest instead of throwing you into the wall. You won't make that mistake again. 

"Matt," you say loudly, coming in from the side and touching his arm softly. He stops, his body rigid, but he doesn't seem to register you as a threat, which is good. You repeat his name again, holding your hand on his bicep for a few moments before placing your other hand softly on his cheek. His body relaxes slowly, leaning into your touch, yet still quivering with panic. 

You slide down next to him, sitting on your knees as you slowly increase your touch on him, taking his hand and intertwining it with yours. The more surface area of his skin beneath your hands, the calmer he seems. He mouths your name and you squeeze his hand. You slide your hand up and tap his ears twice. He shakes his head. 

Slipping your hand into your pocket you pull out your phone. You need to call Foggy. Even blind and deaf, Matt seems to know exactly your intentions. He takes your hand again, feeling the phone and shaking his head. He sets it down on the floor and tugs on your arm. Shifting off of your knees you sit down with your legs crossed, stroking his cheek with the pad of your thumb. Matt closes his eyes, separating from your touch. You look at his paused figure, hands hovering over yours, with a quizzical expression... not that he can see it. In a swift movement, much smoother than you would have expected of him in this state, his arms wrap tightly around your waist and he rests his head in your lap, curling his body into yours as a young child would. 

Your heart basically breaks. 

Matt Murdock, crime-fighting badass by night and equally badass lawyer by day holding you like his life depends on it. As much as you would lie in bed at night thinking about the what-if's of situations similar, you never wanted to see him in this type of pain. Him placing his head in your lap and holding you close was not supposed to be out of whatever terror is coursing through him right now. You rest on hand on his back and one on your thigh so your fingers can twiddle with the ends of his hair. You stay like that for a while, until his breathing seems to become even and slow. 

Stretching your arm out you grab your phone and type a quick message to Foggy.

 

Foggy arrives twenty minutes later. 

"Oh my god, what happened?" he says when he walks in, looking from the shattered glass to Matt still curled in the fetal position in your lap. 

"I think the concussion is messing with his hearing." 

"So he's..."

"Basically blind and deaf right now is my guess." 

"Jesus..." Foggy shakes his head, tears forming in his eyes. "I've never seen him like this. How long has he been sleeping?"

"Uhh, half an hour? We need to get him up though, if he has bleeding in his head he cannot be sleeping." 

Foggy kneels down next to you and places a hand on Matt's shoulder. You both shake him softly, and he stirs slightly. 

"I had to lie to Karen. She's going to start questioning why Matt is covered in bruises and I run off at random... if she isn't already."

"He should just tell her," you say shortly. Foggy glances down at you. 

"You don't seem all that convinced of what you just said." 

"Let's stop lawyering me and wake up Mr. Head Injury, shall we?" 

Foggy's gaze lingers on you before he turns his attention back to Matt. Shaking him again seems to do the trick as his eyes flutter. Confusion immediately covers his features as he quickly sits up, releasing your waist and allowing blood to flow into your legs again.

"Matty, can you hear me?" Foggy says loudly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Matt cocks his head, rubbing his ears with his hand. "Matty?" 

"Foggy?" he says softly. His head turns in your direction. "Y/N?" 

"Yes, okay, so your hearing is back, this is good." You say softly, rubbing his back as relief washes through you. 

"It's faint. There though." 

"That's great, just relax now." Foggy stands, grabbing a blanket from the couch and draping it over his shoulders. "I need to make a call, I'll be right back." 

Foggy goes out into the hallway, leaving you and Matt sitting on the floor. He slides into the space against the wall next to you. 

"I knew it was you," he said softly. "I could feel it." 

"I'm just glad I found you. It must have been terrifying to experience that." 

Matt slides his hand into yours, intertwining your fingers together. You look up at him and he smiles weakly. 

"It was until you showed up. You make me feel safe, Y/N." 

 


End file.
